Episode 20
"A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!!" (難問！？アタックデュエルクイズ！！ Nanmon!? Atakku Dyueru Kuizu!!), known as "Quiz Quagmire: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The "Quiz Duel" between Eita Kyuando and Yūya enters an extra stage. Both of them travel on separate tracks in this Quiz field facing different Action Cards. In this stage, where answering a question wrongly will incur a punishment, Yūya feels exhausted as he continuously answers wrongly. However... Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Eita Kyuando ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' '''Turn 4: Yūya' Eita has just found and activated the Action Card "Quiz Frontier - Extra Stage". Both Yūya and Eita must answer five "Quiz" Action Trap Cards. If they answer a question correctly, they gain 100 Life Points, but if they answer incorrectly, they lose 100 Life Points. The first "Quiz" question Yūya finds depicts two "Thunder Break" cards, one with two fingers held up on the hand, another with only a single finger, and Yūya must say which is the correct one. Yūya is given five seconds to answer, but he fails to do so, so he takes 100 damage (The correct answer being the one with one finger held up). (Yūya: 800 → 700) The second "Quiz" question Yūya finds is "How many people are being blown away in Heavy Storm." He answers "two," but the answer is three, so he takes 100 damage. (Yūya: 700 → 600) Yūya is shown to get all three remaining questions wrong. (Yūya: 600 → 500 → 400 → 300). One of Eita's questions is "How many teeth does Pot of Greed have?" He answers correctly (20 teeth), so he gains 100 Life Points. (Eita: 5800 → 5900) Eita answers all four remaining questions correctly. (Eita: 5900 → 6000 → 6100 → 6200 → 6300) The effect of "Extra Stage" ends and they return to the Duel Field. Yūya activates "Entermate Cast Change," shuffling any number of "Entermate" monsters from his hand into his Deck, and then drawing the same number of cards plus one. He returns "Entermate Discover Hippo," "Entermate Sword Fish," "Entermate Amenboat," "Entermate Spike Eagle," and "Entermate Plusturtle" to his Deck and he draws "Last Minute Cancel," "Entermate Whip Viper," "Entermate Lizardraw," "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Stargazer Magician," and "Timegazer Magician." Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) into the Left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in the right Pendulum Zone. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900)," "Entermate Lizardraw" (CG Star 3/1200/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000)," all in Attack Position. "Whip Viper" attacks "Quiz Monkey." Eita activates the effect of "Quiz Monkey," forcing Yūya to answer the number of "Quiz" monsters that will be on the field at the end of the Battle Phase. If Yūya answers correctly, he'll gain 1000 Life Points, but if he answers incorrectly, "Quiz Monkey" will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard if it is destroyed and Eita can then, regardless of whether it was Special Summoned or not, he can destroy one of Yūya's monsters and "Quiz Monkey"'s ATK and DEF will then become equal to that of the destroyed monster. Yūya answers "zero." Eita then activates the effect of "Sphin-Quiz." Yūya is asked which monster on the field has the highest Level. If he answers correctly, that monster is destroyed and the controller takes damage equal to its ATK. If he answers incorrectly, the Battle Phase will be ended. As answering correctly would cause Yūya to lose, he answers "Quiz Monkey," (Level 1) and the Battle Phase ends. Since he answered "Quiz Monkey"'s question incorrectly, Eita destroys "Odd-Eyes" ("Monkey Quiz": 1500/1000 → 2500/2000). Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Lizardraw;" since a monster he controlled was destroyed, he can draw a card for each "Entermate" monster he controls, so he draws 2 cards. Yūya Sets 3 cards. Turn 5: Eita Eita draws. Eita attacks "Whip Viper" with "Quiz Monkey." Yūya activates the Trap Card "Last Minute Cancel," switching all monsters he controls into Defense Position and this turn, if any "Entermate" monsters he controls are destroyed, they are returned to his hand instead. "Quiz Monkey"'s attack continues and "Whip Viper" is destroyed and returns to Yūya's hand. "Sphin-Quiz" attacks and destroys "Lizardraw," which is also returned to Yūya's hand. Eita activates the Instant Magic Cards "Magnification Don!!," doubling the ATK of a "Quiz" monster that destroyed a Defense Position monster by battle and allow it to attack again. ("Sphin-Quiz": 1000 → 2000 ATK) "Sphin-Quiz" attacks Yūya directly, but Yūya finds and activates the Action Trap "Quiz - 5000 of Mathematics." He must prove Fermat's Last Theorem. If he does, he will gain 5000 Life Points, but if he doesn't, he'll take 5000 damage. Yūya deliberately answers incorrectly (or rather, deliberately chose the card in the first place with the knowledge that he couldn't answer), so he takes 5000 damage. Yūya activates the Trap Card "Entertainment Resurrection - Reborn Force." If he would take effect damage during the turn a "Entermate" monster was destroyed, he can inflict that damage to his opponent instead. (Eita: 6300 → 1300) The second effect of "Reborn Force" ends the Battle Phase since it was activated during the Battle Phase. Eita Sets 2 cards. The effect of "Magnification Don!!" ends and the ATK of "Sphin-Quiz" returns to normal. ("Sphin-Quiz": 2000 → 1000 ATK). Turn 6: Yūya Yūya draws. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800)," "Entermate Whip Viper," and "Entermate Lizardraw," from his hand and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Eita activates the Trap Card "Last Question," forcing Yūya to guess how many monsters will be on the field at the start of the Battle Phase. If he guess correctly, all of Eita's monsters will be destroyed, but if he guesses incorrectly, all of Yūya's monsters will be destroyed. Yūya guesses "six," but Eita activates the Trap Card "Recovery Chute," allowing him to increase the ATK of a monster he controls by that of a Level 4 or lower "Quiz" monster and then return the latter monster to his hand. "Sphin-Quiz" gains ATK equal to that of "Quiz Monkey" ("Sphin-Quiz: 1000 → 3500 ATK) and "Quiz Monkey" returns to Eita's hand. Since Yūya answered incorrectly, all of his monsters are destroyed. Yūya activates the Trap Card "Entermate After End Role"; this turn, a monster he controls cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and it gains 600 ATK for each "Entermate" monster that is destroyed during this turn. He selects "Odd-Eyes," and all of his other monsters are destroyed. ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 4300 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks, and Eita attempts to activate the effect of "Sphin-Quiz", but the effect of "After End Role" negates it. "Sphin-Quiz" is destroyed, and the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Sphin-Quiz" is Level 5 or higher. (Eita: 1300 → 0) Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora's opponent has 800 Life Points. Opponent's Life Points are damaged through unknown means (Opponent: 800 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Eita Kyuando Action Fields Action Cards Quizzes Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1